Beware Of The Sweet Air
by Bound-Dreamer
Summary: Murder/Horror Riley and his friends are so bored that they risk their lives at an old school where BB is lurking. Plot has nothing to do with LABBM except the killing style...sort of


**BB: Where the hell am I!?!?!**

**Raven: Mwahahaha I have stolen you and your jam *Eats Jam***

**BB: NOOOO!! *Glares* I WILL MURDER YOU!!**

**Raven: Not if you can't catch me! *sticks tongue out and hides behind L***

**L: Why am I here? I'm not even in the story**

**Raven: You're here to do the disclaimer... and maybe to protect me too!**

**BB: *Crazed expression with a bloody knife in hand***

**Raven: Yikes!! Just do the disclaimer L!!!**

**L: Raven doesn't own BB or his jam but she does own Riley, Blake and Jared**

**Beware Of The Sweet Air**

"Does my life get any more boring?" you exclaimed out loud before sighing in front of your two best friends.

"Well it can't get any worse than mines." Jared replied monotonously.

"Will you guys just suck it up?! If you're bored then do something about it instead of dragging me down with you!" Blake bawled.

"What should we do then oh great king of amazing idea's," you retorted sarcasm lacing every word.

"I don't know! Give me time t' think..." Blake responded.

Silence engulfed all three boys as they sat in their seats. It was another depressing day at their rather depressing school. Nothing seemed to happen. They were average seventeen year old boys with nothing to do apart from sleeping in class; eating at home, maybe playing on their latest gaming console; hanging out at the park; then going back to their houses just to go to sleep. This cycle replayed endlessly each day, over and over again.

Suddenly Blake burst out saying: "How about we go to that ancient boarded school, y' know, the one just outside the town. We could round up a few others and play hide-and-go-seek."

"That's a great idea. How come I didn't think of it?" you responded.

"Cause you've got no common sense at all!" Blake countered.

You scowled then stared down at your desk suddenly thinking it's the most interesting thing in the world. You looked up a minute later to see what Jared's reaction was. His face held the same stoic expression that he had since the start of the day; that is until he started to smile sadistically.

"You do know the story behind that place don't you?" He said.

"Um...No...What is it?" You asked.

"Apparently that's where the BB murders happened. This dude called Beyond Birthday - I know, it's a weird name – well after dark this group of kids that terrorised him all the time at school broke into the school and started to vandalise the walls by writing insults on the wall about him. BB then thought it was his perfect opportunity to get his revenge so he knocked every single one of them and dragged them to a room each locking them in until they awoke. Once they did BB strapped them down to a couple of tables and skinned the front of them alive. He slashed them thirteen times on the back in the shape of the capital letter B and left them to bleed to death. In every single room he nailed a voodoo doll on the wall for each murder he committed. In the last room there were thirteen dolls nailed to the wall. Only one managed to escape to tell the police what happened."

"Where the hell did you hear that?!" Black insisted.

"It was all over the news however that's not all that happened. He took each of the victim's intestines out and nailed it on the wall into the shape of four numbers 1313. The strangest thing I think is that he underlined it in strawberry jam making look like blood at first. After that people declare that they have seen him lurking outside by the wall and would stare at anyone walking past with his blood red eyes. All his class mates said that he was disturbed and kept telling people how long they had to live as he could see their name and how much time they had left above their head. He was obsessed with the colour red and would only wear that colour to school and that he crazed over the devil and the number thirteen."

"Wait he wrote two 13's on the wall if you joined them together it's in th-"

"The shape of two B's...BB" you interrupted.

"Exactly, so that's why they called it the BB murder case." He sat their grinning. "So... You still wanna go? I was thinking about going tonight when the sun goes down, gathering up a few guys maybe girls if they're brave enough. So are we game or are you too scarred now?" Jared teased.

"This is awesome! I'm game, how about you Riley?"

He looked at you with an expecting look. At that precise moment you couldn't tell if you wanted to do this, even if you were bored to hell. As a child you used to walk past the school on the way to your grandmothers you walked past a guy wearing a red top with ebony hair.

_You clutched your teddy in one hand and your pull-along suitcase in the other walking down the street to stay at your grandmother's. You loved everything about her; how her hair-brained activities kept you busy until you fell asleep; how amazing her cooking is and you could not forget about her famous chocolate chip cookies. You could smell them from where you stood already. You got to the end of the street when suddenly a man stepped out in a red top. He had ebony hair that covered most of his face and fell just below his shoulders. He had an eerie smile on his face. You innocently looked up to look at the man's face. It startled you as you jumped back. He had large blood red eyes that flickered with an emotion that you could not recognise. A dark aura seeped towards you making you feel uneasy. The man then searched his pockets and pulled out a red lollipop. _

"_Here..."He said holding it out to him. "...You look like a good little boy, why don't you have this lollipop"._

_His smile got wider as he said this only for you to step back now feeling a little afraid._

"_Momma said not to take anything from strangers," you replied your voice a little shaky. _

"_Well, my name is Billy, what's yours?" He asked curiously._

"_My name is Riley."_

"_Now then since we know each other's name we're not strangers anymore are we?"_

"_I guess not," you know clutched you're teddy a little harder._

"_Here's your lolly...come on...I'm not going to bite."_

_Nervously, you stepped forward with your hand reached out and grabbed the lolly from his clutch._

"_I have to go now, thanks Billy for the lolly," you gave a nervous smile as you headed on your way. As you walked further down the path you turned around to wave, Billy stood there and waved back with a smile on his face. You turned around and made your way to your grandmothers only to turn around again five seconds later to find that he had disappeared._

As you thought back to this memory you suddenly remember that as you walked past him there was a sweet smell lingering in the air around the man. It smelled like strawberries but sweeter.

It smelled like jam.

You panicked to yourself trying to keep a shiver from appearing but failed miserably. You really didn't want to go but would your friend leave you if you declined the adventure? What happened if BB was loitering around the school like he did all of those years ago? Surely he would have got bored and moved on but what if he was waiting for an opportunity like this to repeat history? Your hands shook slightly now thinking about it. If you went would you make it out alive? What about your parents and especially your little sister Stephanie? She would always be the dearest to you. Would they miss him dearly and cry over him at his funeral? He certainly didn't like the idea of this. He didn't care about what his friends thought, he was not going and that was final.

"I kinda have this family dinner that I can't get out off, sorry guys," you looked away pretending to be forlorn.

"Oh...alright then...well... try and see what you can do and give me a text to say if you can or can't come. We will probably wait for everyone outside the school before we head in. We're countin' on ya though," Blake said a little disappointed.

"Sure, I'll text you when I can," and if by fate the bell rung signalling to go home.

***

You made it home later than usual as the bus was late and as you stepped in through the door you were bombarded with questions about your whereabouts.

"Where the hell were you?!Your father and I were worried sick! You wouldn't answer your phone and we called the school thinking that you were still there. When we heard that you weren't we panicked. You even made your sister cry," your mother shrieked as your dad walked into the hall.

Your dad asked almost all the things your mother asked and maybe more like: 'What took you so long?' and 'You better have a good reason why you were late'.

You started to feel cornered and could feel every single spark of anger flying of them like a spitting fire and burning you without anything to put the flame out. Their faces were in yours making you feel even more claustrophobic. You couldn't take it. You needed to escape and the only way to get away was to feed the predators what they wanted.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE! I WILL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED IF YOU GIVE ME A CHANCE TO!" You suddenly burst out yelling while spit flew from your mouth.

SLAP! You never expected that even if they were angry. You could feel the sting on your cheek feeling every inch of your dad's hand on your skin. He had rage burning in his eyes making him look menacing.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ME IN THIS HOUSE; IN FACT DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT PERIOD!" Your dad shouted making you flinch back trying to escape his angry demeanour.

You stared back feeling a sudden burn of hate raise up the heat of your blood; you had to escape before you did anything that you would really regret. You turn around, open the door, and run out.

That's all you did until you stopped outside the antediluvian, abandoned school.

Clutching your knees you gasped, your lungs heaving for oxygen. After regaining your breathe you stretched out and looked upwards at the sky. The sun was on its way down leaving that part of the world for a couple of hours; leaving the cover of the clouds making them dark and gloomy. You took your phone out of your pocket and called Blake.

"Hey, you still doing this thing tonight cause I'm game," you spoke quickly and loudly into the mouth piece.

"Riley? Is that you? Sure I'm still game for tonight! Where are you? I can come and get you in a few minutes?" Blake spoke back.

"I'm at the school already just round everyone up and meet me here once you're ready. Hurry though I don't feel very safe outside this building. Alone. In the dark. With no lights o-"

"Okay, just shut up, I'm coming to get you just don't piss your pants while waiting alright."

"Shut up alright," after disconnecting the call you put your phone in your jean pocket and stuffed the other one in the opposite to keep them warm.

You turned around towards the school examining it closely to see how much it had changed since your childhood. The few trees within the school grounds swayed from the slight breeze creating uncanny shadows on the ground and wall with the slight light shining from the full moon. The ground was covered in dead grass and pieces of broken toys left by the children that were present at the school when it was open. The concrete path on the way to the entrance was cracked and uneven with old age. The stone steps at the door were split right through the centre as if someone had dropped something extremely heavy on it. Slates, now covered with algae, hung loose on the roof. Some had come away completely leaving part of the school naked. The brick paint had faded from bright red to a dull brown. The wooden arch at the door was half eaten away by woodlice as well as all the window panes. The windows themselves boarded with thick planks of wood leaving all but one covered. Staring at that lone window intensely a dark shadow slithered past. Your eyes went wide as you leaned forward trying to get a closer look. The shadow passed again. You strain your eyes to see what was moving. The shadow now stopped right behind the window. Clouds were covering the moon making it almost impossible to uncover the identity of this shadow. The clouds moved. The light was now shining right at that particular window. All you could make out was the gleam of blood red eyes looking right into yours. All of a sudden the oxygen within your lungs had escaped. You couldn't breathe.

"BOO!"

"AH! Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me BB," you jumped as you pleaded to the mysterious figure in front of you now.

"Oh my god; that was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen!" Blake stood or rather lay day on the ground in front of him grasping his sides in hysterics.

The others were now crowding around them laughing and mimicking your actions. You could feel your face flush as the embarrassment swallowed you whole. You feel like you want to run away even if it is going into the school and hiding. As you thought of BB you turned around to gaze back at the window. The eyes were still there.

Suddenly turning back round he franticly spoke, "Look! Up at the window! There's a pair of red eyes! Just _look_!" Blake looked at him as though he was crazy but eventually looked up at the lone open window.

"Stop whining. There is nothing there. God, sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with you."

You turn back around speedily looking back at the window only to find it empty. He felt absolutely relieved that whatever it was gaze had turned away but saddened that Blake could not see him. You let it pass...for now.

You look around to see who had come along. A few you could recognise but others looked like complete strangers. You hadn't even seen them around school. You raise an eyebrow in question at Blake.

"These are a few friends around my street they overheard me on the way home talking to Jared and insisted that they should come along too," you looked at the guys that had tagged along, they seemed alright.

"So we gonna head on in? Let's go!"

You could see Jared at the back and waited for him as everyone started to head on in over to the school. They had to heave the wood off the door and break the glass to unlock the door from the inside. That was the easy part, now all they had to do was survive the night.

Remaining till everyone had entered the school you finally walked through the door. As soon as you did this you couldn't help but feel as though you were being watched. This school was haunted even if it wasn't by ghosts. You shivered reassuring to yourself that it was just the draft filtering through the door.

They all made their way down the hall, shoes squeaked along the marble floor as they walked towards a double door at the end. The whole place was pitch-black apart from the lighters and mobile phones lighting their way. The entire hall was filled with aged cobwebs and old paintings on the wall. You looked at all the paintings as you walked past staring at their antiquity. You swore you had seen the letters BB on them in red. You couldn't decide if it was paint or jam. The entire place smelled stale, of rotten flesh and polish. The combination was lethal so you hurried along hoping the others would hurry up. You weren't sure if you were comforted by the dim light or scared of what you might come across. Without the light they would never make their way back out. They would be helpless. They would be defenceless. And if BB was here he would be ruthless.

They entered the double doors only to find themselves within a large room. It was big enough to be an assembly hall, it didn't look plain enough to be a gym hall but then again the entire building was old fashioned so it could have been used for anything. They all gathered in the centre, you gapped at the ceiling. It was shaped into a dome and the stone was carved to give it that gothic authenticity. If you were to round up how everything looked into two words it would be 'spectacularly spooky'. Water dripped from the roof onto the floor. A sudden light breeze blew at your right ear as if someone was there breathing purposely to get a reaction. You suddenly turn in the direction only to set your eyes on a fountain at the end of the room. It was a statue of an angel figure and what looked like a devil dancing together. The only thing disturbing about it was that the face of the angel was full of fright and disgust with the devil was sadistically grinning, mocking the angel as if to say '_I have all the power, you are weak, do as I say and you will not feel my wrath_'. The whole thing was disturbingly beautiful.

"Right everyone, listen up!" You turned around to listen to Blake ignoring the alarming atmosphere; the feeling of being watched continued in a way like it felt like it had intensified. The foul smell that was in the hall soared into the room making you gag and quickly cover your nose.

"I have straws in my hand, you know what to do. The one who picks the smallest has to be the seeker. Everyone that doesn't have a light must stick with someone that does; we don't want any cry-babies now do we. If you are caught you must tag along and find the rest of us. The last one caught will get treated to anything he or she wants as long as we can afford it. The rules are easy, you cannot hide in this room; you must stay within the school grounds, that includes the garden outside; you cannot tell the seeker where anyone is hiding, nobody likes a grass bag; finally you are only allowed to call for someone if you are in trouble, this building is old so watch out you don't get crushed by a huge stone or something..."

'..._Or murdered'_ was the only thought that ran through your head as everyone crowded around Blake closer to seize their bit of straw. Again you were the last one to take a bit of straw.

"On the count of three, everyone shows their bit of straw.

One...

...Two...

...Three."

Everyone held out their straw and the only face that fell, was yours. You gulped hard realising you were going to be alone. That is until you managed to seek someone out.

"Tough luck Riley, maybe you'll get a better chance next time," Blake sighed looking somewhat amused. "Now turn to face the end of the room, close your eyes and count to fifty. Ready, set, g-"

A loud laugh filled the hall; it wasn't any ordinary laugh though.

It was the sound of a baby giggling.

Everybody was shocked some of the faces palled as they all looked around searching, trying to search for the place where the laugh was coming from. The giggle increased in volume until it was unbearable to listen too. Slapping your hands to your ears you sank to the floor hoping it would stop. The laughing seemed like a broken record; screeching before it started all over again.

"WILL SOMEBODY FIND THAT WRETCHED NOISE AND TURN IT OFF!" Blake screamed above the innocent giggle. More like a disturbed, haunting cackle in your situation.

After locating the device in which the sound played from, Jared turned it off. How the _hell_ had it got in this room without us knowing? If no-one was here then how did it automatically raise its volume? If someone was here... you didn't want to think about it. There was absolutely no-one else in the school other than everyone in the hall.

"What was that?" You asked Jared in a whisper walking towards him. His face looked extremely pale.

"I don't know, my ears are ringing and I can feel a headache coming its way. Something isn't right though," he spoke a little louder capturing everyone's attention.

"We are not alone."

Everyone stood in silence, in fear. Some visibly shuddered while others moved closer to each other for a little comfort. You looked over at Blake who was shaking a little.

"I want everyone to search the room, make sure you cover everywhere. If there is someone here, he won't be hiding for long. You can search in groups." His voice hitched a little at the middle.

You, Jared and Blake all stuck together as we all searched the large room. You started at the far end of the room at the corner and worked your way along.

Everyone else did the same, until somebody screamed.

You rushed over to the other side of the room were a girl stood by herself staring at the wall in front. You walked over by her side and stared alongside her. You couldn't see what the matter was until someone shone a light beside us. On the wall – written in strawberry jam – were three single words... 'BB is back'.

As we finished reading the words the door we came through slammed shut. Everybody screamed. You place your hands on your ears again and pressed hard, trying to block out the sound. It was useless.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" You heard Blake yell manically.

Next thing you knew the whole room quietened and looked towards Blake.

"We need to calm our asses down! We need to stick together; no one leaves without the rest of us! There is obviously someone here trying to scare the shit out of us, maybe it's some of the older kids around the place." He said trying to reassure everyone. It wasn't working.

"Let's find another way outta here; try the door then try the windows."

Everyone nodded. You went to the windows trying to move the boards of wood, whoever put them up sure did a good job at keeping them there. Then one by one the people who held the lighters, the flame blew out. You tried to breathe but you couldn't gather the oxygen. Feverishly, you try to walk around the room looking for Blake or Jared. No one could be heard. Feeling your lungs tighten from lack of air you fall to the ground, trying to call out for help but the words were useless or too stubborn to come out. Your eyes begin to close you wish you should have just stayed at home and to have never have come here of all places. Before closing your eyes, being pulled fully into the darkness you started to hear the others.

Then the screaming began again...

You slowly open your eyes only to be greeted with the darkness once again. As though you just realised that you can finally breathe again you took that luxury gulp of air filling your lungs entirely. Still lying on the ground, gradually you picked yourself up, stretching before standing normally. You stepped forward pulling your phone out as you did so to give yourself a little light. The whole room felt suffocating and spine-chilling. The feeling of being watched had intensified further making the whole place feel sinister. You needed to find everyone or at the least someone who can help you get out.

"Jared! Blake! Is anyone here at all?" You shouted out straining your ears for an answer.

No reply came. Feeling extremely alone you began to walk towards the door; you needed to get out, you needed to get out now! As you approached the door a single piece of paper was pinned there at arm's length. Reaching out to pull it down you read its contents, making that bit of effort to make out what was on the sheet. It was a map. It looked like one for the school and it had little red dots all over it each with a number beside it. Abruptly, a single light within the room switched on.

"Hello Riley," you flinched and recoiled at the sound of a voice coming from what seemed a speaker on the ceiling. It was his voice, the one he heard so many years ago and it had not changed at all.

"You have found my map. As soon as you pulled it from the wall my game started. You see I adore playing games. I, of course, need to have a little fun too and when I heard you were playing at _my _schoolI felt overjoyed and so you are now a player of my very own game. What you have in front of you is a map of the building. Each red mark indicates where I have left all of your friends. It does not tell you which floor as that would be too easy. Within each person is a piece of the puzzle, a single key. All you have to do is find every one of them and retrieve the key as it will unlock the next room. Once you have found the final key there is an exit at which you can escape through. But once you find the final key it will be my turn to find you."

Your face contorted in sheer horror at the thought of the macabre game. This was completely insane, _he_ was completely insane.

"Another thing as well, there is a time limit. You must find each key within thirteen minutes or a bomb within the body will detonate destroying the key. To unlock the next door you will simply have to use force, I like creativity so use your surroundings well. I will let you know when your time is up, just keep an ear out. The door to this room is unlocked as well as the first room of my first victim. I would wish you luck but I must tell you.

_I always win_."

With that a small click was heard coming from the door as you step towards it. Your legs feel weak and unstable. Your whole body is violently shivering as you try to compose yourself. You couldn't call anyone as there was no reception and the battery was nearly dead. The time was ticking and you needed to hurry. Looking down at the map you stare at the first number, sweat drip onto the paper as you figure out which part of the building the room may be. It was the room just down the corridor since the first victim would be on the first floor. You needed to run, that was the only way to get the key on time. Feeling the blood rush to your legs for the start of the exercise you rushed out of the room and into the long hallway. Making a left at the end you entered the corridor. You rushed to the end not giving a care in the world of your surroundings even if it was lit by a dim light. The only thing you were concerned about was finding the key and hopefully, hopefully save some of your friends lives.

As you reached the room, you reached out, grasped the handle and let yourself in.

The first thing you noticed was the smell; the metallic smell of old blood and smell of decomposing flesh. Your eyes searched for the smell. Looking at the middle of the room lay a body across three tables not breathing, completely lifeless. You made your way over to the body pinching your nose and trying to make as little eye contact as you could. The body was male and naked, his skin already blue and was turning sallow. His eyes were open and glazed over as well as his mouth. A red mark going all the way along his neck indicated strangulation although there was no sign of struggle on any part of his body. Carved on his torso in thirteen slashes was the letters BB. Above his navel was a single cross and a note above that. Reaching for the note you grabbed it in your hand and held it at your face to read.

'_X marks the spot_.'

Your hands shaking you look back over the body only to realise that beside it was a hefty kitchen knife shining in the dim light. '_There_ _is no way you can do this_' you thought to yourself trying to prepare yourself for the operation. Precariously you reach out and grasp the handle raising the blade above the body. Never in your whole entire life would you have thought to do something as ghastly as this.

Holding the knife on his skin above the 'X' you slowly slice the rotten flesh. The putrid smell that escaped caused you to retch. Holding your nose firmly you sink the blade further into the deceased body. Making a large incision you finally drop the knife onto the ground making it clatter. Now reaching above the cut you sink your hand within the body searching around the inactive organs for the key to the next room. Drops of salt water leaked from your eyes and streamed down your cheek horrified at what you are doing. Feeling for the hard metal you fingertips brush against something colder that the rest of the soft tissue. Pinching it between both fingers you slowly pulled it out as if you were trying not to harm the already dead person. The blood stained key was now free from the body and was clutched in your own blood stained hands. Turning around to head out the door feeling numb you gaze at the map for the next victim.

Every single body was like the first; all dead, all claimed by BB and all contained a key. Each key was in a different place from the last each with a single 'X' above its hiding place. The killings varied from strangulation to clubbing all the way to class four haemorrhages – leaving the victim to bleed to death. Every time you opened the door you thought that you could save the person within but they all turned out to be dead, not one of them was left alive.

Once you gathered the second to last key you gazed at the map. The map was covered in dry blood making it difficult to pinpoint the last location. You could just make it out though but the worst part was, it was at the other end of the school and you hadn't come across Jared or Blake yet. You needed to get there and fast. Your legs carried you through the school; twisting and turning; up and down; through small and large hallways and corridors. Then the most horrifying sound blasted through the school...again.

The laughing baby rung through your ears, the cynical sound bounced off the walls and forever attached to your mind. Time was up. You could feel the ticking on the detonator counting down to its last second. You could sense BB grinning manically at you from wherever he was. You pick up your speed as though running for your life but at the moment it wasn't yours needing saved. Then the sound of two small explosions could be heard coming from the large room, right where you started off.

As you approached the door you didn't want to think about what you would see. Crying out loud and filled with rage at the situation you've been put in. How dare BB make a fool out of you, making you feel so useless! You hated it! Compressing your fingers into a tight ball you banged on the door, beating it as hard as you could. One for each victim you couldn't save and so many for BB you lost count. After releasing most of your anger you braced yourself before you fiddled with the key in the key-hole. Gripping the handles you pushed the doors wide open thinking it is best to get it over and done with. From looking at the floor you gradually look up. You couldn't keep your head up for long nor could your body hold you up vertically. Collapsing to the floor cries of pain overtook your body at the sight of your two best friends.

Hanging on the wall tied with their hands above their heads in rope were Blake and Jared. They were naked, stripped of their dignity and pride. Their eyelids cut off; BB intended them to look at you when you walked through the door. Numerous cuts were made on their arms in the shape of the letter B. They gradually got bigger as they made their way down their bodies. The explosives left the worst damage possible. The bomb activated within their stomach and within their hearts. The lower part of the body hanging off the upper torso by the intestines; they rest of the organs had spilled out onto the floor in a bloody pile beneath them. The ruby liquid had spluttered all over the wall behind them and the floor surrounding. On the ground about a metre in front to the dead bodies lay a single piece of paper.

You stared at the piece of paper intensely before crawling over to the note. Using a single finger to open it as you had no strength to lift your arms you read over the message. Your eyes closing as the words burned in your mind:

'_If you can't win the game, if you can't escape the horror, then you're just a loser_'

Slowly and steadily you got up making sure you didn't fall again you looked at the lifeless bodies in front of you. The blood looked fresh. _They were alive?_ They had counted on you to save them, they had waited and waited and had been tortured but no one came to rescue them. You would never forgive yourself.

The tears were endless now. He didn't even notice the shadow moving behind him, slowly stalking him waiting to pounce on his prey. He had a crazed smirk on his face as he held a single blade in his hand. Creeping up behind you BB breathed against your neck and whispered in your ear while putting an arm around your stomach,

"_Time's up. I told you I always win in the end_."

With that BB raised the blade and placed it at the bottom of your ear and with a quick laceration performed the coup de grace. Creating a choker of crimson; the blood soon drenched your top as you fell to the floor. Warmth leaving your body as life seeped from your neck. The heated red liquid soothing your throat as it flowed down to your lungs and stomach; your lungs starting to burn as they were starved for air. Once again your eyes began to close knowing that a pair of blood red eyes was watching you from behind. The last thing he heard before he drifted off where two words coming from the victor,

"_Game Over_."

With that Beyond Birthday left the room with nothing but a smile on his face and the faint smell of strawberry jam remaining in the air.

***

Viscous black smoke rose to the sky from the recently put out fire that was beneath. People stared at the ruins of the old building that lay in front of them; others were frantically moving in and out of the rubble carrying ashen bodies to the ambulance' surrounding. Parents and children held onto each other for consolation as tears of sadness spilled from their grieving eyes. Not even the sun was shining. Nothing but misery and sorrow filled the air. There was but one person who felt the opposite. Behind a nearby tree covered by the shadows red eyes stared at the scene before him feeling no other emotion apart from content.

BB felt like he should be rewarded. All that hard work put into his game and since he was the winner he was obliged to give himself a prize. BB reached into his black hoodie pocket and pulled out a jar of strawberry jam; unscrewed the cap and stuck his fingers into the red sticky substance. He pulled them out and started to lick them before turning around and walking down the street. His work was finished.

_If you can't win the game, if you can't escape the horror, then you're just a loser_.


End file.
